We're Dead Flies In The Summertime
by caitlinevansx3
Summary: Life is a game with one small fault, there's no restart button. Based on Danger Days:The True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys by My Chemical Romance.
1. Prologue: Killjoys, Make Some Noise

Battery City and its surrounding zones are home to people stripped of everything that made them human, medicated by Better Living Industries to lose the ability to feel, think and live for themselves. But there are people out there who refused to take the medication, who constantly run from death in exchange for the chance to be themselves. These people call themselves the Killjoys. This is their story.

'Some people believe in God, I believe in music. Some people pray, I turn up the radio'

The Fabulous Killjoy's Playlist:

Rooftops (A Liberation Transmission) - Lostprophets

Closer To The Edge - 30 Seconds To Mars

Nature's Law - Embrace

Run - Gnarls Barkley

Let's Kill Tonight - Panic! At The Disco

Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) - Green Day

Knives and Pens - Black Veil Brides

The Drug In Me Is You - Falling In Reverse

Higher and Higher - The Blackout


	2. Chapter 1: Look Alive Sunshine

In an abandoned out post just off Route Guano a girl sat and watched as a loud, battered Trans-Am raced through the dust. She was wearing red skinny trousers, black biker boots and a black leather jacket. The back of the jacket was emblazoned with a silver dagger. She had a pair of dark aviators covering her eyes and a black and red mask pushed back into her dark brown hair like a headband. In her hand was a silver ray gun with red stars on it. She looked out across the empty desert and sighed. She had lived out on Route Guano since the great fires of 2012. She had attempted to evade capture by the Draculoids for 7 years, sometimes unsuccessfully. All her family were dead, she had no one to depend on. Or as she preferred to look at it, no one to leave behind. She was 20 when the fires came. She had become contented with loneliness since then. After her first encounter with the Draculoids at the end of the fires she adopted the alias Ritalin Revenge and ran. She traveled between the zones looking for allies, but as yet, her searches had been unsuccessful. She couldn't go near Battery City, she was wanted there. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Trans-Am stop. She stood up to get a better look. There was a flash of a ray gun and then a white thing dropped to the floor. Draculoids. Flicking her mask to cover her eyes, she jumped from her hiding place and ran towards the Trans-Am. There were four people in masks firing at the Draculoids. She saw a Draculoid sneak up behind a person who had bright red hair. She pointed her gun straight at the Draculoid's head and fired. The Draculoid fell to the floor, dead. The people continued to fire at the Draculoids until the last one dropped dead. The people took their masks off and looked at her.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" The one with red hair still had his gun raised and pointed at me.<p>

"Ritalin Revenge. How about you?" I kept my gun pointed at his head.

"Party Poison. What about your real name?"

"Phoenix Joseph." 'Party Poison' started to lower his gun

"Gerard Way." He stepped forward to shake my hand. I knew the name from somewhere, but I wasn't sure where. "This is Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul and Jet Star." He pointed at the people he was with. They all nodded at me.

"You could have got yourselves ghosted." I pointed out

"Yeah, thanks for the help." Gerard smiled at me. I noticed his eyes, they were hazel coloured, and beautiful.

"Anytime. I've seen you drive this way a lot, what zone are you from?"

"Zone 4, you?"

"Right here, Route Guano, Zone 3." I knew it was odd for someone to live on Route Guano. It was the place where most Killjoys began their journey. It was also the place where way too many ended their journey. I had watched people come and go, never doing anything for fear of being captured. But for some reason I had felt a need to help these guys today.

"You live out here? Where?" Party Poison asked

"In an abandoned outpost. I have no family, they all died, I'm on the run." I explained

"Well why don't you join us? We're on the run too, and Route Guano isn't a safe place for you to be alone." I considered his offer for a moment before speaking.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm good. I work alone, that's just me." Party Poison's face fell a little.

"At least come with us to the diner in Zone 4, get some food?" It was hard to resist the urge to keep saying no even though I was desperate to go, but I had to act cool. I was Ritalin Revenge. I didn't need anyone.

"I guess so... I'm getting a bit sick of eating Power-Pup." I shrugged, though inside I was desperate to go with them. Jet Star, Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid got in the back of the Trans-Am and I sat in the front with Party Poison. We drove down the desert highway towards Zone 4, hoping not to get spotted by the Draculoids. When we arrived at the diner Party Poison grabbed my wrist and led me inside.

"Poison? What've you got there?" A man with long hair and a deep voice looked at me.

"She saved us from getting ghosted on Route Guano, Dr D."

"And what would a girl like you be doing out on Route Guano all alone in the midday sun?" Dr D looked at me suspiciously

"I live there. In an old outpost." I replied coldly

"Hmm, and what's your name. Killjoy and real."

"Ritalin Revenge, formerly known as Phoenix Joseph." I looked up at Dr D

"Well, do you know the other guys?" He looked to Poison for an answer

"No, just their Killjoy names."

"Well then, why don't they introduce themselves?" Dr D said, motioning for the other three to come in. "I'll start with myself. I'm Dr Death Defying."

"I'm Fun Ghoul, but when we're around here they call me Frank." Said a short guy with long raven hair

"I'm Kobra Kid, or Mikey. I'm Gerard's little brother." The guy with blonde hair said, pointing at Poison.

"And I'm Jet Star, but you can call me Ray." The last guy said, pushing back his thick curly hair. I smiled at each of them individually. Could these guys be trusted? They seemed alright, but I wasn't sure. Ever since 2012 I'd learned not to trust anyone. They'd have to prove they were on my side before I did anything.


	3. Chapter 2: All Alone And I Remember Now

I walked outside into the harsh sunlight and sighed. Allies? Or enemies? How was I to know?

"Argh!" I shouted, kicking a small stone with frustration.

"It helps to scream sometimes, I've found..." I turned to see Party Poison stood in the doorway of the diner, smirking.

"Oh yeah?" I said, not looking at him.

"Yeah. Trust me."

"Why should I?" I demanded. If he could give me a good enough reason, my mind would be at rest.

"Because us Killjoys need one another. It's not safe to be out alone, especially on Route Guano."

"I've been doing just fine for the last seven years." I spat indignantly

"Or have you?" Shit. Never thought anyone would bring up the possibility that I wasn't fine. Because the truth was, I wasn't. I'd nearly been captured so many times, I'd escaped so many more. I needed people to watch my back. I couldn't keep running alone forever.

"Well, you know how it is, out in the zones..." I muttered

"Thought so. So do you want to join us?" He smiled at me, and for the first time in seven years, I looked into a persons eyes and saw hope. Hope that another person could be trusted, could be saved.

"I'm not sure. I'm so used to working alone, any social skills I had are gone..." I smiled a little. Poison was about to speak when he stopped and squinted.

"No freaking way...!" He said, peering into the distance.

"What is it?" I asked, struggling to see what he was looking at. I could see a small figure moving in the distance.

"I'll be back in a minute!" He said, running into the diner. I heard him shout at the others and then I saw them emerge from the diner one by one.

"It can't be?" Kobra Kid said with a tone of disbelief.

"I think it is... this is too awesome!" Fun Ghoul smiled and waved at the figure that was getting bigger. I could see now that it was a little girl, no older than ten, with a mass of curly hair. Jet Star began to walk towards the girl.

"Missile Kid?" He said, just loud enough for her to hear.

"You bet!" She shouted back, and began to run up.

"Oh my God! We thought you'd been ghosted!" Poison ran up to her and hugged her.

"You think I'd actually give up? Idiots!" She said, hugging Jet, Kobra and Ghoul.

"Not for one second." Ghoul nodded.

"Where's Cherri Cola?" Kobra asked anxiously.

"I don't know... we got separated in Battery City, that's why I came back. I think Cola is gone." She sighed in way that showed she had seen more than any other ten year old girl I'd ever met. She'd seen the same tragedy as the rest of us, but through different eyes. This world was all she knew.

"Shit." Poison murmured venomously.

"Dude, Cola knows what's right. There's no way they could ever get our Cola." Kobra said, patting his brother on the shoulder. I looked out at the desert and shuddered.

"We should get inside, I get the feeling it's not going to be safe out here for a while." I said, looking at the others.

"When has it ever been safe?" Jet laughed weakly

"It just got a hell of a lot more dangerous. For all we know, Cola is one of them." Ghoul looked horrified at the thought. We all sat down in silence. Missile got out a few cans of PowerPup and opened them. It was almost scary seeing someone so young looking after people so much older than her. For now I would have to stay with them, this Cherri Cola person could be a threat, and I had experience.

"I'll stay." I said, much to everyone's surprise.

"Really?" The look of hope in Poison's eyes returned.

"Yeah. You need me, I need you. This isn't a time to be alone, shits changing out there." I looked out into the desert, where the sun was setting, casting a deep red glow over the barren landscape. It was changing, and we needed to stop it before it was too late.


End file.
